


Prompt: "Try and Stop Me."

by allthingskakashi



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27096325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingskakashi/pseuds/allthingskakashi
Summary: Based on the above prompt.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Reader, Hatake Kakashi/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	Prompt: "Try and Stop Me."

You chug what is probably your third cup of coffee in one quick gulp, before putting down the ceramic mug on your desk with a thud.

You have a long, long night ahead of you, and just the sight of all the papers strewn about in front of you, papers that you are yet to grade, is giving you a ringing headache.

The deadline for submitting the graded papers is in two days, and as usual, you procrastinated till the very last moment, causing you to now find yourself in a grave of your own creation.

A loud, exasperated sigh escapes your lips, as you rub your eyes and try to focus your gaze on the letters written in horrible handwriting in front of you. The severe sleep deprivation is catching up to you, making the little letters look as if they’re dancing around on the sheets, and your bottom feels numb from being glued to the chair for heaven knows how long now. But judging by the fact that it was light outside when you sat down and the current view from your window is a dark black sky, it’s probably been a while.

To top it all off, the knowledge that your boyfriend is in the very next room, home after such a long time is doing nothing to ease your pain. The two of you have had such busy schedules lately, you’ve barely had time for each other. But now you are here, under one roof after ages and you still cannot spend time with him. You berate yourself mentally for the tenth time today, for putting yourself in this position.

Looking away to escape the dancing letters for a minute, your gaze falls on Kakashi, making his way into the living room.

“You okay there?” his voice travels through the distance as he glances at you, and you watch him trudge into the kitchen.

“Yeah, just grading my hundredth paper, questioning my existence, the usual stuff” you yell back, your hand moving in steady scribbles on the paper.

Kakashi reappears in a few seconds, holding a glass of water in his hand as he makes his way up to your desk, before placing the glass softly next to you.

You feel your insides turning to mush immediately, his face a remedy for your sore eyes. “Thank you, Kashi” you mutter as he goes around to stand behind you, gently massaging your shoulders in small circles with his fingers. His touch is like elixir and you fight to prevent yourself from melting into it.

He plants a quick peck on your head, mumbling a “Don’t work too late” into your hair before turning around to walk away.

You watch him go, his lean frame walking across the hardwood floor before disappearing into the next room again. You let out another tired sigh, every fibre in your body screaming to get to him, yearning to just get done with all this already so you can be in bed with Kakashi.

With a heavy heart and an aching hand, you force yourself to get back to the papers. You shuffle through them as fast as you can, hastily working your way through the bunch. No matter what, you HAVE to be done with these by tonight. But the abominable answers on some of these papers aren’t making your job any easier.

Under “State which hand sign is formed at the end of a sparring match between two shinobi”, one of the kids from your class seems to have written a rather… unexpected answer. Striking it out with your pen, you make a mental note to have a word with him tomorrow.

You continue ticking and crossing, your hand moving almost in a blur as the hours tick by. The headache claws at your temples but you have no choice but to ignore it. You think of checking the time but even getting up from the chair would mean losing precious minutes so you remain seated, going against even siren in your body to keep working.

The minutes and seconds blend into each other, making you lose track of time. That is, until you suddenly find yourself being yanked back into the world of the living by the call of a familiar voice.

“Y/n!?”, the abrupt interruption makes you jerk in your chair, and you look up to catch Kakashi standing beside you, his brows creased into a furrow. “It’s 12 a.m.!”

“Oh crap, really!?” you start, shocked yourself at how late it is. “But I still—”

“Y/N” his voice almost comes out in a rebuke, cutting yours off. “Get your ass off that chair right now”

You glance back and forth between him and the papers, a deep ache at the back of your neck making even this little movement seem tiresome. “You don’t understand Kakashi, I still have a lot of work left” you object, panic rising in your chest.

“It can wait” Kakashi replies, making his way closer to you. “Have you even eaten dinner?”

“no, but—”

“No buts.” He says, his tone assertive. “You’re overworking yourself. It’s not good for you”

You look at him, his expression a fusion of exasperation and concern. But as much as you appreciate it, you really must keep working. No matter the cost.

“Look, Kakashi” you coax, “you _don’t_ understand. I appreciate your concern, but I can’t get up right now, okay?” you say, exhaustion evident in your tone as you get back to correcting papers.

You haven’t even taken a bath today and you’re currently running on a packet of cookies and three cups of coffee. You feel filthy, hungry, dizzy and tired out of your bones but that just doesn’t matter right now.

Kakashi doesn’t make any more protests, even though you can still feel him standing there. But as long as he doesn’t try to stop you, you’re fine with him standing there staring at you for as long as he likes.

“Okay then.” You hear Kakashi say, and you figure he’s going to let this go, so you don’t bother looking up.

Within a second, however, you feel his body behind you, one hand snaking around your shoulder and the other moving under your legs.

“Kakashi, what the hell are you doing!?” you yell, trying, in vain, to pat his hands away.

But he’s already gripped under your legs and you can feel yourself being lifted off the chair. “Kakashi, put me down, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?” you scream louder this time, squirming and flailing in his hold and patting him on the arm as he plonks you over his shoulder.

“Getting your ass off that stupid chair” he replies flatly as he continues to carry you down the hall.

“And where the hell do you think you’re taking me?” you wail, carrying on with your flails and cries.

“To the bath. I’m drawing you a warm bath and heating you up some dinner and putting you to bed so you can get some rest and wake up tomorrow and finish the rest of your work.” Kakashi replies in the same flat tone, putting his palm at the back of your head and crouching as he enters through the doorway of the bedroom.

“You will do no such thing! I HAVE to finish my work by TONIGHT so Kakashi Hatake, you will put me down right now!” you yell again, trying to scrounge up every last bit of strength in your body, but all that you can manage is a weak, tiny squeak.

You notice the bathroom approaching and stare blankly, helpless in his hold as Kakashi enters through the door, with you still plonked over his shoulder. He shuts the door with one hand, before putting you down on the tiled floor.

Once freed of his grasp, you begin your protests again, “I’m not going to let you abduct me from my own living room Kakashi, I have work, you cannot do this right now. I won't let you.”

Kakashi stands leaning against the closed bathroom door, smirking under his mask as he looks at you. “Well...” he drawls, flipping around to lock the door before taking his time turning around to face you again, his dark eyes piercing into yours.

“Try and stop me.”


End file.
